En cendres
by EyPi
Summary: Un vampire rentre chez lui, des pensées sombres plein la tête ... oneshot, Spuffy


Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : Angst / Romance & Songfic

Date d'écriture : 11 Juillet 2006

Disclaimer : Les persos de la série ne sont pas à moi et la chanson est à Emilie Simon ! Elle s'appelle « En cendres » et elle est tirée de son dernier album « Végétal » elle est magnifique si vous ne connaissez pas je vous conseille d'essayer d'écouter parce que cette chanteuse est … ben c'est tellement bien que je ne trouve pas de mot assez bien lol

Résumé: Un vampire rentre chez lui, des pensées sombres plein la tête...

Coucou à tous !  
C'est ma première song fic alors je comprendrais que vous la trouviez bizarre XD

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires sur mes autres petits oneshots ou même de prendre le temps de les lire ! Merci, merci !

* * *

_En italique c'est la sublime chanson qui n'a rien à voir avec le contexte mais je m'en fiche je fais ce que je veux_

* * *

**En cendres**

-

_Je ne suis qu'une forme aux contours incertains _

_Avec un regard morne un tantinet hautain_

_- _

Une silhouette se frayait un chemin à travers les diverses tombes du cimetière. Elle ne sentait plus complète, plus entière. Etait-elle encore entière d'abord ? Elle ne sentait plus son cœur, sa vie en elle… bien qu'elle n'était pas censée en avoir, de cœur et de vie d'ailleurs…

Un vampire pouvait-il aimer ?

Un vampire pouvait-il aimer tellement, que tout son être se résume à cet amour ?

Un vampire pouvait-il mourir d'amour ?

La silhouette aurait aimé être persuadée que non en cet instant. Mais tout en elle la forçait à croire que oui. Elle n'avait pas d'âme mais elle était persuadée que un cœur, oui.

Elle était un monstre et en était fière. Mais ce cœur la faisait souffrir.

-

_J'avance à l'aveuglette et je suis mal luné_

_Une pièce sans fenêtre avec vue sur mes pieds_

_- _

La silhouette entrait maintenant dans sa crypte aménagée. Elle se sentirait en sécurité chez elle alors qu'elle s'y était rendue sans même s'en rendre compte comme si au fond d'elle-même elle avait à tout pris besoin d'un havre de paix.

Elle avançait sans s'apercevoir du moindre de ses pas. Elle était toute à sa tristesse, toute à sa colère. Et peut importe les divers objets dans lesquels elle trébuchait. Les objets mourraient sous ses pieds et alors ?

Elle, elle était morte une fois de plus ce soir.

La silhouette blonde se cala contre une tombe. Elle aurait voulu tout casser, tout briser, même sa propre vie. La vie d'un vampire comme lui ne valait pas grand chose.

…

Le jour allait bientôt se lever … Spike regardait les murs en regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la vie. Il soupira et regarda par terre, sa tête n'ayant plus assez de force pour rester en l'air.

-

_A force de malentendus je suis mal-entendant_

_Et ces déjà-vus me rendent malveillant_

-

Il devait en finir avec tout ça. Elle ne comprenait rien. Il avait beau s'expliquer des millions de fois, elle resterait sur sa position … lui-même ne comprenait rien à ses explications à elle.

La Tueuse était assez invraisemblable avec elle, non cohérente. Ses actes n'allaient jamais avec ses pensées… du moins avec ses paroles. Aussi ne les écoutait-il plus.

Il s'était fermé à cette partie d'elle.

Mais, même si on veut ne pas écouter, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'entendre.

Et même si on est persuadé que ses mots sont faux, on ne peut s'empêcher de les garder en soi.

Et tous ces mots faisaient mal au vampire. A force de les entendre, il en venait à les maudire…

Ils lui donnaient envie de la frapper. La frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus parler.

Ces mots faisaient ressortir sa véritable nature.

-

_Je ne fume plus mais je pars en cendres_

_Combien de temps me faudra-t-il encore t'attendre_

-

Sa nature de monstre sanguinaire … mais cette nature, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Et pourtant il le souhaitait … pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Cette brûlure qui le calcinait au fond de lui.

Il essaya d'allumer une cigarette mais hypnotisé par la flamme de l'allumette, il lâcha la première par terre pour fixer la seconde.

Buffy était comme un feu et lui était comme ce petit bout de bois qui partait en cendres devant lui.

Il brûlait d'amour pour elle. Et n'en pouvait d'attendre qu'elle le croit enfin. Et qu'elle croit son cœur à elle aussi.

Car il était persuadé qu'elle l'aimait, plus que ses lèvres ne voulaient bien le dire. Ses lèvres… lèvres qui le faisaient brûler d'envie mais qui le tuaient un peu plus chaque nuit.

-

_Je l'entend bien souvent le soir murmurer_

_Prendre à témoin le ciment des murs abîmés_

-

Spike ferma les yeux.

Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'avait pu dire ces lèvres. Il se souvenait surtout, voulait se souvenir surtout, des murmures que lui seul pouvait entendre quand ils étaient tous les deux dans son lit, à lui, dans sa vieille crypte lugubre.

Elle venait souvent le retrouver. La plupart du temps ses lèvres étaient méchantes mais au fur et à mesure que la bataille avançait, ses lèvres devenaient moins loquaces. Les paroles devenaient soupirs.

Pas de mots doux, mais pas de mots durs non plus. Et puis, ses soupirs dans lesquels elle prononçait son nom étaient les plus belles promesses qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Au moins, elle savait qu'elle était avec lui. A ces moments là, elle ne se voilait pas la face. Elle ne cherchait pas à se dire qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, contre lui, entre lui et le ciment froid des murs…

-

_Il leur promet du beau mais il se sent bien laid_

_En face de ta photo sur la table de chevet_

-

Mais les promesses voilées dans les soupirs se retransformaient vite. Et Spike redescendait de son petit nuage. Il avait cru encore une fois de plus qu'elle y resterait avec lui. En vain … il était encore parti en fumée le nuage. Evaporé. Elle devait se sentir sale car elle s'enfuyait en cherchant les mots les plus durs possibles.

Elle s'enfuyait car ne voulait pas être surprise en sa compagnie. Elle pensait à ses « amis » comme si l'image de ceux-ci venait en sa tête tout de suite après la bataille achevée.

Comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire sur son cœur.

Lui s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Son cœur lui suffisait.

Pas son cœur à lui. Son cœur à elle.

-

_A force de malentendus je suis mal-entendant_

_Et ces déjà-vus me rendent malveillant_

_Je ne fume plus mais je pars en cendres_

_Combien de temps me faudra-t-il encore t'attendre_

-

Son cœur à elle qu'il n'aurait jamais, même s'il savait qu'il battait pour lui. Il l'avait déjà tellement entendu s'accélérer en sa présence. Il l'avait déjà tellement entendu augmenter de cadence quand elle lui faisait la guerre.

Il avait tellement écouter son cœur à elle qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre le sien que dans l'écho de l'autre.

Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais.

Elle l'avait réduit à néant. Ses paroles incendiaires l'avait réduit à petit feu ne laissant plus rien derrière elles que des cendres. Des cendres qui faisaient mal.

Ce soir, il n'avait pu se fermer à ses mots. Ils les avaient entendus mais aussi écoutés. Ces mots malveillants, prononcés pour faire mal.

Et elle l'avait tué.

Elle savait que pour tuer un vampire il fallait le brûler … lui c'était de l'intérieur qu'elle avait fait son boulot.

Cela avait pris du temps mais il avait compris qu'il n'était plus rien. Le feu venait de s'éteindre comme la flamme de l'allumette.

Il ne l'attendait plus.

-

_Je ne fume plus mais je pars en cendres_

-

Il ne l'attendait plus mais elle était là.

Elle était revenue vers lui alors qu'elle avait hurlé qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Il ne leva même pas la tête. Pourquoi lever la tête si on est mort ? Pourquoi tendre la joue puisque l'on sait que l'on va encore être blessé ?

Elle s'approche de lui et murmure tout bas :

- Je suis navrée…je croyais que tu n'écoutais jamais que mes « vrais » mots…

Elle souleva son menton et l'embrassa.

Pourquoi s'amusait-elle à le tuer pour le ressusciter ensuite ?

Il ne voulait y croire… mais se laissait de nouveau attiser par ses paroles, ses mots mais aussi par ce cœur qu'il entendait de nouveau battre contre lui.

Un feu, c'est fait pour brûler encore et encore… et une fois devenu cendres, on pouvait toujours le ré-alimenter de bois.

Spike était comme un feu.

Et il n'y avait que Buffy pour le faire entrer en combustion…

-

_FIN_

* * *

. 

Hum, hum désolée je m'étais promis de faire une fic triste mais je n'y arrive paaaaaaaas !

Aidez moua please !

Sniff, sniff … la prochaine fois peut-être….

En attendant je suis très contente de ce que j'ai écrit, ça change beaucoup mon style j'suis très happy ça vous a plut à vous ?


End file.
